


You're with Me

by Hy0



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sova, Romance, Sage is tired, Slow Burn, Soft Sage, a bit of action, sova is such a gentle man is2g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hy0/pseuds/Hy0
Summary: A group of agents are sent on a mission to find information about the new location under the codename, Icebox. Things were quiet until a loud explosion happened. The team is split up and Sova is met with Sage who has reached her limit.(More characters and tags to be added, and changes may happen as the story progresses c: )
Relationships: Sage & Sova (VALORANT), Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Icebox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction in a very long time :) I love this ship and I can't help but write a sort of short story about them. 
> 
> For the sake of the plot and the lack of my knowledge in the VALORANT lore (I still get confused by it lol), I've changed some parts when it comes to how the Agents use their abilities. A lot of these are headcanon too :D

The cold unforgiving breeze of the arctic mountains did not help make this mission any easier for a certain group of agents. Sova tried to convince the rest of the people back at the headquarters that he was fit enough to gather information regarding Kingdom Corporation’s new radianite harboring station by the frozen tundra of the north on his own, telling them that he is more than able to slip in and out of the area without being spotted but Brimstone was adamant on sending a full team along with him for backup and assistance. He knew better than to fight with the elder soldier when it came to missions. Once he’s set on it, it would be hard to convince him otherwise and there wouldn't be enough time for the agents to banter around. Sova trusted him enough to take his word for it but still made sure to prepare for the worst outcome.

What he wasn’t prepared for was that the whole area seemed deserted once they arrived. This new location under the codename, Icebox, was nothing more than piles and piles of shipping containers stacked on top of each other. The buildings did not have a single light turned on nor any audible grumblings of machinery within a distance.

“Captain, are you certain that this is Kingdom’s new station?” Sova spoke through his radio, cautiously stepping out of their temporary base on the ship. “There is not one single Kingdom soldier in sight or any signs that people have been here.” He reported.

“What? You should be at the exact location as stated here on the report. Hold your ground, I will check again. Do you see any vehicle tracks at all?” A commanding voice crackled out from his earpiece.

“The snow is too strong here. Any tracks they left would have already been covered if there are any. I will set out a drone.” He answered, moving to a more secluded area behind what seemed to be nearby crates covered with a thick sheet of snow.

The rest of the agents peered through to investigate. Skye and Jett headed towards the left side of the area, carefully inspecting each shipping container they passed by. Raze soon ventured out to check the place as well despite Sage telling her to stay at the base, knowing too well that it would not take long before she attracts danger due to her explosives and her impulsive and careless nature.

“Relax, Sage! I got all my grenades with me. It’ll be fine!” Raze reassured her with a toothy grin and a pat on the shoulder, earning a disapproving look from the healer. “Besides, this place looks abandoned. What can possibly go wrong, right?” She added before quickly escaping the base and joining the other two agents in scouting the area.

Sage let out an exhausted sigh. She has seen this happen more than enough times already. Not only does she have to clean up most of the mess that happens to the other agents after missions, the extensive use of her healing abilities began to take a toll on her too but this was something she desperately hid from the others. She always kept the image of hope and safety to them no matter how devastating their situation was. Her worries soon took over her thoughts as she paced around the floor of their base while rechecking the report Brimstone gave to them earlier, not even noticing that Sova had returned to check up on the other agents but was surprised to see that it was only Sage left inside. He stood by the entrance for a short moment before clearing his throat to alert her that he was there.

“Sage? Where are the others?” He asked, his gaze meeting hers as she turned towards him.

“Huh? Oh. They left to investigate the place. I told them to stay put but they insisted on looking around.” She answered, bringing her hand to her temple. “Did you see anything out there? Brimstone hasn’t gotten back to us regarding this mission.” 

“No. There’s no signs of anything inside that building.” He paused, pointing to the gigantic white structure in front of them. “Or at least, as far as my drone could go.”

“I’m starting to worry. I do not feel good about this mission. It’s too quiet.” Sage sighed once more, not realizing how tired her voice sounds. Hearing nothing but silence from the man, she cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. “We should still be on guard. We cannot be certain as to what can happen.”

“Sage.. Are you alright? You don’t sound too well.” Sova spoke with a gentle tone, carefully picking his words. He stepped a bit closer to her to take a better look.

“I am.. fine. I am just a bit tired from yesterday’s mission.” She responded abruptly and took a sharp breath. “Shall we go collect the others? Maybe they have retrieved information we can use.”

Before Sova could even answer, a loud thunder-like explosion rumbled from the distance towards where most the shipping containers were placed. A strong aftershock followed immediately after. Crates flew up from the impact and a mixture of thick snow and scrap metals were being thrown around. Sova instinctively ran to Sage and pulled her into what looked to be a meeting room beside them, merely avoiding the sharp debris that were heading their way. He held her tightly in his arms as the ship rocked violently. They could feel the strong blow of the loose containers and metal sheets hit the walls, the vibration from the impact lingering to their very bones. It lasted for a few more seconds before it stopped. The clanking noises soon died down and only the loud thumping of their hearts due to the adrenaline could be heard. Not one of them let go even for a moment, seemingly stuck in place as they tried to process what just happened.

Sova could feel Sage tremble as her grip on him tighten, her face buried on his chest while his hand was still softly pressed on the back of her head. Honestly, he was just as shaken but seeing the woman in front of him break away from her usual cool and composed self gave him an overwhelming sense of protectiveness he didn’t know he possessed. For a moment, something in him told him to tend to her, calm her down and reassure her that she’s safe. 

“Sage..” He whispered to her, hesitantly moving the hand on her head to gently caress her hair in an attempt to soothe her. She didn’t respond and just clung on to him. He let a short time pass before calling her name again. This time, Sage suddenly broke away from his grasp with a mixture of shock and confusion on her face with a tinge of redness forming on her cheeks.

“I-I’m.. I apologize, I don’t know what came over me. I.. I..” She attempted to explain but her mind quickly became blank and her voice grew shaky, utterly confused as to what happened outside and why she was locked in an embrace with Sova. She tried hard to form a thought in her head but the exhaustion from yesterday and the unexpected rush of adrenaline finally began to catch up on her, making her emotions unstable. She didn’t even really get to process that she was showing such a vulnerable side of her to someone else. It didn’t occur to her that small beads of tears began to form on the corners of her eyes until she felt a warm touch on her cheek and a thumb wiping her tear away.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, you are safe with me. Sage, please look at me.” Sova calmly spoke with a reassuring tone, gently cupping her cheeks with his hands and carefully tilting her head upwards to meet his eyes. He couldn’t exactly explain it but he felt a twinge of pain in his heart when he saw the woman’s wrecked state in front of him. Never had he seen this strong-willed person break down and cry no matter how bad their situation was. Sage was the last person to show any signs of weakness even if she was badly wounded but then there she was, trembling and shaking with tears filling her eyes. Her breathing was erratic and she would choke up from her own sobbing. For the first time since they’ve met, Sova felt the need to protect her and keep her safe in his arms. 

Meanwhile Sage gave in and melted in his embrace, fully leaning on him and letting out all the repressed feelings etched deep inside her for him to see. No words were shared between them but they both seemed to just understand each other in this rare moment. Only the sounds of her whimpers and his quiet shushing filled the room. It was only interrupted when a static noise that soon formed into a voice broke from Sova’s radio. 

“Shit! Oi, hello?! Sova? Sage? Are you two safe? We’re on our way back. They all suddenly showed up. It was an ambush! We need to leave right away!” Skye’s panicked screech and Jett’s shouting echoed before abruptly stopping. 

“Copy that. We’re both safe. We will talk once we regroup.” Sova answered back before looking down at Sage, noticing her worried expression and her eagerness to fix her appearance. He placed his hand on hers and gave it a soft squeeze.

“You stay here. I’ll talk to them.” He reassured her once more, knowing well that Sage wouldn’t be able to speak properly nor face them with her current state. “I’ll return to you once things have been settled, yes?”

Once he received a small nod from her, he carefully guided her towards the chair by what looked like a desk filled with papers and binders from reports regarding the First Light. Sova gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go and heading towards the door, hearing the thumping of the other agents’ footsteps grow closer. As he got out of the room, he was greeted with the sight of a bloodied and unconscious Raze being carried by Skye while Jett hurriedly went to the control room to shut the entrance of the base close as Kingdom soldiers began to catch up to them. Sova let out a curse under his breath as he swiftly equipped his bow and got a shock bolt from his quiver, aiming at a hurdle of soldiers. Skye was also quick to act, firing one of her hawk trinkets towards the men.

“Hawk out!” She shouts out loud, alerting the archer. With a blink of an eye, Sova turned his head away from where the creature flew as it exploded, transforming into a strong bright light that stunned whoever caught a glimpse of it. “Blinded!” She exclaimed. 

After he heard the sound of the hawk bursting, Sova looked back at the now dazed soldiers and shot two shock bolts towards them. A bright blast of electricity formed as his arrows hit their targets, causing an area of effect damage and wounding a huge number of soldiers heading their way. Before they could retaliate and attack, the metal gates of the ship finally closed in and secured the agents safely inside their ship. Loud gunshots could still be heard trying to penetrate through the walls but it soon died down as they escaped the harbor.

Minutes passed and Jett emerged out from the control room, her face wet with sweat and blood. Raze has been stabilized thanks to Skye’s healing but remained unconscious, lying down on the floor. All that they could hear was their heavy breath and the low rumble of the ship as it coursed through the wild enormous waves underneath them.

“Hey.. Where’s Sage?” Jett broke the silence, huffing as she too sat down and leaned on the wall.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen her around. Sova, you said she was with you!” Skye interjected, her brows furrowing as she wiped her sweat with her arm.

“She’s…” Sova paused, unsure of how he should describe what happened. Skye and Jett waited patiently albeit displaying a very worried look on their faces. It also felt foreign that Sage wasn’t there right away with them. Oftentimes, she would instantaneously use her healing abilities on her wounded allies and reassure them.

“She’s what, Sova?” Jett asked again.

“Sage is.. She’s not feeling well ever since the explosion. She’s in that room.” He paused to point to the door on his right. 

“Well? Should we check up on her? Does she need healing? I still got some left here.” Skye offered, positioning herself to stand up but Sova quickly motioned her not to.

“No, uh.. She prefers to be left alone for the time being.” Sova answered. 

“Oh.. I see then. How about we all rest for the time being, yeah? We’ll all talk about what happened when we get back to the headquarters, aight? I reckon we need that.” With a nod from Sova and a huff from Jett, they all let out a sigh and loosened up. Jett took off some of her armor pads and began to stretch her limbs while Skye reached for her radio and turned around to face the large window of the ship, watching the endless waves of the ocean go off into the distance. 

Once their attention was set on their own things, Sova quietly slipped back into the room Sage was resting in. It surprised him for a moment when he found that she wasn’t on the chair he left her at but then saw her sitting down on the floor beside the desk with her arms hugging her knees. Without making much noise, the hunter kneeled down and sat next to her but kept a small distance between them to allow her some space. He remained quiet and still, patiently waiting for Sage to acknowledge that he’s there. Soon enough, she scooted closer to him until she found herself leaning on him again. 

No words were needed to be said or heard. Sova felt a pleasant warmth begin to spread throughout his body as Sage rested and relaxed on him, a fuzzy feeling forming within him that resulted in the faint reddening of his ears. Hours have already passed and both of them have drifted to sleep, desperately needing it given what had happened a while ago. They didn’t even realize that the ship had already arrived at its destination and had stopped moving, nor the sound of the door creaking open as Skye peered in to check up on them.

What a surprise she found, indeed. There, Sage was sleeping comfortably in the arms of a dozed off Sova. The Aussie couldn’t help but let out a quiet chuckle at the sight. Now understanding why the man acted like the way he did earlier when questioned about the missing healer.

“Ye, Brimstone? We’ll need some time before we arrive there. Gotta let some of these guys rest a bit more, alright?”


	2. Fever

“Hey Sova? We’ll be headin’ out soon since Brimstone’s almost on his way here. You two should get movin’. Me and the gals are gonna go ahead. See youse in a bit!” 

Awoken by a familiar Aussie’s voice and a soft knock on the door, Sova’s eyes fluttered open with a yawn escaping him as he adjusted himself. It took a moment for him to realize that a certain black-haired girl was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He gulped and blinked a couple of times, unsure of what to do now or how he should handle this. 

For some reason, the hunter couldn’t help but feel flustered that he actually had to wake Sage up who was clinging on him for hours. It has been far too long since he had any intimate interactions with anyone and she was the last person that came into his mind in regards to that. She always gave a sense of purity and innocence around her. Based on Sova’s observations back at the headquarters, Sage rarely participates or initiates in any skinship unlike those of Skye and Raze, even Phoenix at some times. She often keeps to herself in parties, often conversing with a few then leaving first when all the other agents begin to indulge in alcohol and start to do reckless things. So having the sight of her head resting on his chest with her cheek softly pressed on him and her fingers clasping ever so slightly on the silky fur of his coat brought his heart pounding loudly in his ribcage. 

“Sage.” Sova called out with a hushed voice but there was no response. Only the faint sound of her breathing and quiet grumbles filled his flushed ears, causing an uproar in his chest. He couldn’t stop his gaze from lingering on her face. It began to sear in his mind how sweet and alluring Sage actually looks, even more now that he had a chance to admire her at such a close distance. He took note of how her skin glows even if there were faint dark circles under her eyes, presumably from working and training so hard. He traced down from her long eyelashes to the curves of her peach-tinted cheeks, his gaze ultimately falling onto her parted lips which looked so delicate and plump with just the perfect pinkness to it. He couldn’t help but wonder how soft they must feel.

The man gasped as he realized what had just popped into his head. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly, trying to clear his mind. This was not the time for that. Definitely not the time to think about her pink lips or her clear skin or even how increasingly warm she was getting. So warm that a tiny bead of sweat started to roll down from her forehead.

Sweat?

Sova blinked for a second and looked back down at Sage. Her face was flushed bright red as her skin began to get wet from perspiration. He lifted a hand up to cup her cheek to confirm the rising of her temperature. Did he not notice it earlier? Worry started to set on him. She still hasn’t opened her eyes even if her peaceful sleeping look warped to a more uncomfortable and pained state. He wasted no more time. In one swift movement, he positioned her arms around his neck then carefully stood up, lifting her along.  
Still feeling quite weary from the long travel, Sova tried his best to keep her secure as he headed out of the room. Night has already fallen and the whole area was dark except for a few lamp posts, beeping lights from inside the ship, and the headlights from Brimstone’s truck. The contrast of the bright glare from the vehicle and the dark room he spent the past few hours at sent a sharp pain through his head, an annoyed grunt escaping his lips.

From a distance, Skye spotted them right away and alerted their captain that the two other agents were on their way back. She gave them another glance and noticed that Sage was being carried bridal style by Sova as he walked down the ramps.

“Ha! Sova, I didn’t know you and Sage were that close!” Raze suddenly popped her head out of the window from her seat inside the truck, her hair messy and frizzy with specks of dried blood sticking on it. A fresh bandage was also wrapped around her whole arm. “‘Cuz Joon-Hee and I were just talking about it a while ago. I mean, since you two were alone in that--”

“Oy Raze! Shut it, will ye? Sage isn’t looking too good there.” Skye interrupted, giving Raze a warning look before running off to help Sova bring the unconscious girl to their vehicle.

“What happened?” Brimstone soon emerged from the driver’s seat to take a closer look at the building commotion outside. Jett also stepped out after hearing what Skye said, rushing to make space for the healer inside the truck.

“Oh no, Sage.” The Commander let out a worried breath, surprised to see his trusted friend at such a rare state. “Is she wounded? I’ll let the others know so they can set the stuff up in the clinic.”

“She has a fever, ‘Cap. I don’t think she’s got some hits on her but we should get back ASAP. Sage’s gonna need a lot of restin’. I’m no doctor but I can patch a bullet hole or two. I’ll heal you guys up on our next mission for now, alright?” The Aussie reassured the other agents, lifting one arm up and patting her flexed bicep. 

“Kid, you okay there?” Brimstone’s voice pulled the hunter’s attention away from his clouding thoughts. “You’ve been quiet since you got here.” 

“Oh.. Captain.” Sova cleared his throat. “Yes, I am alright. I just feel exhausted too.” He answered shortly then looked around, noticing that the others’ eyes were on him. “What is it?”

“Um..” Skye motioned down with her eyes, signaling that he was still holding Sage in his arms. “Jett made enough space at the back. I’ll keep an eye on her then.” 

“Oh! Sorry, I will set her down there.” The hunter nodded and adjusted his grip on the healer, carefully walking to the back of the truck where Jett held the door open for them and Raze watched from her seat. He slowly leaned in and placed Sage onto her seat but he didn’t expect her to tighten her grip around him when he tried to pull her arms off of him. A small sound escaped from her as she clung tighter, showing no intention of letting go anytime soon.

“I think maybe Sova can watch over her instead?” Jett suggested, raising her brows to the other agents. They all shared glances before wordlessly agreeing to the thought. It was already so late in the evening and everyone was tired. All they wanted to do was go back to the headquarters and rest, knowing well that missions may pop up randomly so they’d take as much amount of break they could get.

Once everyone was settled in their own respective seats, Brimstone told the others to fasten their seatbelts and check all their items before they took their leave. The soothing rocking of the vehicle and the cold night air soon made the tired agents’ eyes heavy. Not even five minutes into their ride back home, everyone except the Captain had drifted to sleep. They were so exhausted, none of them woke up even after he began singing along to the radio.

As soon as they arrived home, Jett helped Sova bring Sage to her room while Brimstone and Skye tended to Raze's wounds at the clinic. It felt a bit uncomfortable for the hunter to step foot in the healer’s room uninvited but at the same time, he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering around the area. It looked exactly like how he would have thought it would look. The walls were white with tiny paintings of plants hanging on the wall. Her shelves were stacked with books and potted succulents on it as well as picture frames of what he assumes is her family. With Sage now lying comfortably down on her bed, Jett turned towards Sova.

“So uh.. I’ll go check on Raze and the others back in the clinic. I’ll also get some medicines for her.” The wind girl said, feeling a looming sense of awkwardness if she stayed any second longer. 

“I will do it.” Sova quickly interjected, standing up straight again to compose himself. He was already feeling guilty enough for the thoughts he had before back on the ship. 

“No, no! I uh.. I think out of the two of us, Sage probably would like to see you more. I guess.” Jett chuckled nervously, trying to fill the dead air in the room. “So yeah! I’ll be back in a bit.” Without letting the man get a chance to decline again, she had already made her way outside. She took a deep breath and shook her head before getting back up and making her way to the clinic. “Damn, that was really awkward.. But I’m glad she’s got someone looking out for her too.”

Meanwhile, a certain blonde-haired male stared blankly at the door that had just been closed. He stood completely still for a couple of seconds then opted to just sit on the floor with his back faced towards the sleeping agent and wait until Jett returned with the medicine. What else could he possibly do in this situation? It would feel quite weird if he goes near her without a reason. What would Sage even think if she woke up now and saw Sova in her room? There was no way he would--

“Hmm..”

Sova’s thoughts immediately halted as soon as he heard a noise come from behind him. He gulped, frozen in his seat with cold sweat dripping down from his forehead.

“Sova..?” A small, tired voice lingered once more, this time prompting the man to turn his head towards the source. He couldn’t help but feel a cool shiver run down his spine when his eyes met hers. She looked at him with a blank expression on her face while her cheeks were still flushed to a reddish hue. Sage weakly lifted her hand to reach out towards the man in front of her and softly pressed her palm against his cheek, her very touch radiating warmth. 

The man sat there, bewildered, as Sage kept her gaze locked on his. He could feel her thumb caress the side of his face. A fuzzy feeling began to grow again inside him while they stayed at that same position. Something about receiving some way of affection, specifically from her, kept the hunter aching for more, even if he didn’t quite understand this sense of longingness yet. It was only abruptly cut when she pulled her hand away from him and turned to her side, dragging along the blanket next to her and messily covering herself with it. Tiny sounds of snoring were heard after. It also didn’t take long until Skye returned from the clinic, entering the room with a pitcher of cool water and a pill bottle.

“Why are you on the floor, mate?” The taller woman asked while she placed down the medicine and refreshment on the bedside table. “Nevermind that. I’ll take care of this now. You can go back and have yer’ rest, okay? I’ve sent the other guys back to their rooms too.” She smiled at him, standing on the other side of the bed and looking at him as if she’s expecting him to say or do something. Sova didn’t pick the cue up right away.

“She’s gotta change into something more comfortable, I reckon. Gotta wipe that sticky sweat off her face too, right?” Skye added.

“Oh! Of course, da. I understand.” Sova hurriedly stood up, fixing the creases he could see on his clothes. “I will take my leave then. Thank you, Skye.”

“All good, mate. G’night!” She chimes, waving at him while he nodded and walked out of Sage’s room. 

As he gently shut the door behind him, Sova stopped in the middle of the hall and brought his hand up to the warmth that stayed on his cheek. He stood there for a while, not even realizing the smile forming on the corners of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I think I'll be doing around 2000-3000 words regularly for chapters :o  
> I still got a lot of work to do when it comes to writing but I'll do my best :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this regularly :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
